


Close to Each Other, Closer to the Truth

by randoyoyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Board Position: Azka-DamnPrompt: Whatever will we do to pass the time?Word Count: 69Summary: Failed Auror missions can actually be quite the success.





	Close to Each Other, Closer to the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be keeping them short until the end of Nano. Plus, like, 69 words. I couldn't pass the opportunity.
> 
> Thank you to @mistydeath for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.

The tension had leaked past the point of a normal partnership. Now, after being ambushed, Draco and Harry were hidden—pressed together—in a closet until backup arrived.

“Thirty minutes out,” Harry informed breathlessly, avoiding Draco’s eyes.

Draco felt his arousal at the closeness. Harry’s body responded. “Whatever will we do to pass the time?”

Harry groaned, giving in to need. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

He sank to his knees.


End file.
